fox and wolf
by Lucario 4ever
Summary: naruto and kiba are turned into animals by falling into shining black goop how do they change back my first fic! rated T for saftey more than one chapter Read and Reavew
1. Chapter 1

Fox and wolf

A naruto fanfiction

Hey guys this is my firs fic anyway in this story naruto and kiba are best friends (my 2 favs) this is just after the preliminary rounds of the chunin exam but before naruto meets purvey sage. Anyway let the story begin

Naruto POV

Me and kiba were training he was using all his speed and me using all my strength. Kiba did a couple handsighns and yelled his famous jutus name "tunneling fang!" and I yelled my jutsu "shadow clone jutsu". We battled on for a wile but we eventually stopped for a breather. After a short break kiba said "hey naruto why don't we practice jumping trough the trees." "All right lets do it "I said getting up

Kiba POV

Naruto and I had just finished practicing when I said "hey naruto wanna practice tree leaping?" "Sure" came his reply so we got up got ready to go when akamaru whined "kiba im hungry" "don't worry akamaru; as soon as we do this we will be done." "Yes!" he happily barked "ready yet kiba" naruto said "hm ohh! Yah"

Naruto POV

We were on a branch about 2 miles away from ichrakus when I said "hey kiba how about a race." "Sure" "ok last one to ichrakus buys!" I said speeding of laughing of course about five minutes later he was right behind me when he said something that sounded like " im funna betch you!" I looked at him to see what he meant when wham

Right into a tree then I was knocked out

Kiba's POV

Naruto got cocky and smacked into a tree and knocked himself unconscious so I went to get him and left akamaru at the tree we were on but were I found him was by a pool of thick black goop so I woke him and we checked it out. "Whoa what is it" naruto said

"How would I know" I answered and grabbed a stick and dipped it in to see how thick it was. I didn't get a chance to find out before something hit me on the back and pushed me in.

Naruto's POV

Kiba had just dipped a stick in when akamaru (I wondered where he went) landed on his back and he fell in so I dived in after him when he shot back out right after I jumped in but I was pulled down. After what seemed like a minute I shot back out by what seemed like nothing but the stuff. I was really tired all of a sudden and I fell asleep.

Akamaru's POV

I jumped down from the tree and accidentally landed on kiba. He fell in this pool of shiny black goop. That was emanating a strange energy it wasn't chakra though. Then naruto yelled "KIBA!" and he dived in but just before he was in the goop kiba shot back out covered in it .then 5 seconds later naruto popped out. I was terrified, I didn't know what to do then the energy from the goop and there chakra mixed together and they began to shrink. As that happened the goop on them disappeared then there skin color changed naruto's changed into an orange color. Kiba's into a gray. Then fur grew on there skin they looked like monkeys but then there were sickening cracks and pops as their bones reshaped snapped and disappeared naruto was now a fox, (a normal one) Kiba was now a wolf

Then they started to stir.

Hey this is my first fic if u review I will mention u so please R&R thnx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its been a while I got better im in high school sorry for giving up on this before

I am ready to make it continue

* * *

Naruto pov

I woke up to the sounds of someone walking and thinking out load. But I couldn't tell who it was.

'oh man ,oh man what am I gonna do we can't go home like this I can't go back without kiba! What am I gonna do!' curious I decided to head out side to see who was talking.i crawled out of the orange fabric (funny I don't remember packing a sleeping bag) to see only akamaru (wait he wasn't that big before. Was he?) . And something in front of my face it was red with a black tip I tried to reach up to take it off but when I saw my hands I screamed 'WHAT THE HELL!' what made me scream waswhen I looked at my hand there weren't any but a red paw. 'naruto is that you?' the voice said I looked left and right ' yeah its you. all animals know we can talk to each-other. naruto its akamaru' at this point I passed out

The second time akamaru was was still big(or am I short?) and the mussel was still the only new thing was a wolf sitting next to akamaru talking to him. I recognized his voice 'ughh, kiba what happened'the wolf looked at me and said 'naruto, your geuss is as good as mine'akamaru cleared his throut ' we should head to the village maybe I can get an audience with one of the hokages nin-dogs' 'why would we do that?' I asked truly puzzed a look at kiba told me he was too. '-sigh- ok look just like you guys have the hokage and the levels of ninja there are animal classes they usually go with their master they go as follows.'

'the lowest level is the stray- they fight as good as the third class though.'

'the next level is house pet – they usually aren't as good a fighter as the other but they have a family and that puts them above strays level'

'then there are nin animals in training'

' then there is the nin animal'

' then there is the hokages animals'

'All he has right now is an old hound' I said remembering him ' isn'e he called old general or something' ' no his name is old major' akamaru stated ' I was close' I said ' not even' he retorted. 'ok guys, whatever hes called we should go see him ok.' Kiba said in a bored tone. So we headed out by the time we got there it was dark. 'ok hes not gona be around so we should find some shelter' akamaru said so we found a bush close to the big gate(not like we could get in anyway it was closed) and we went to sleep

THE NEXT DAY

i woke up to a cold object being pressed into my side making me jump. i looked up and saw kiba sanding there ' get up were gonna go see old major' ' what? OH YEAH!' i sad as i remembered yesterday i poked out from behind the bush to see the gate was closed ' how are we supposed to get in' i asked akamaru came up and said ' follow me' he took around for about twenty yards where we saw a hole just big enough for we got i jumped behind another bush. ' why are you hiding' kiba and akamaru asked at once ' because after the attack by the nine tails people don't tend to like foxes very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this chapters gonna be a little longer I think your gonna like it

Lets get started

* * *

Kiba's pov

Akamaru dug under the village wall first then I went next it was a tight pinch but I made it then we herd some digging and saw some red fur and naruto managed to come in easily. But before he gloated about getting in so easily he shot behind a bush and stayed there. 'What are you doing?' I asked as we came up he didm't even look at us as he replied 'people aren't very fond of foxes around here, just go find the hokages hound and fix it then come and get me, wait a sec' he popped his head out ' kiba what if this is a genjutsu?' 'its not.' ' how can u tell' he replied quickly ' my sensi is a genjustu master' I said dryly. 'fine u wait here im gonna go get the hokages hound with akamaru' I said getting annoyed. with that we left to find the old hound. As we were walking through backsteets of the city for fear of being cought. I herd the sound of footsteps above us it continued for a while akamaru exchanged his voiceless sigglals.(left ear twitch right eye wink) to say we were being persued by a mild threat. I siglaled the best I could we were to engage in three…. Two….one. we both turned around and jumped up to the roofs to see… hinata? She flinched for a second before asking "akamaru whos your friend?" she reached out and scratched akamaru behind his ears I saw his smirk and snickered 'oh if only I could tell you who I am' I said getting serious again hinata eyes went wide and she looked left and right she even activated her byakugon stood up and said "where is he? I sware I herd him." 'who?' I asked she looked straight atme deactivated her byakugon and said shakily like she was about to faint "k…k…kiba?" 'you know what im saying!"I practically jumped for joy yes someone who can help us *thud* when she wakes back up that is I thought as Iooked back to see she had passed out on the roof we were sitting on

when she came to she looked up and said "hey kiba" she seemed fine with it now 'ughh aren't you a little freaked out still?' "actually if youve fainted as much as i have you get used to the effects" 'makes sense' i said realizing that she fainted so much. "so tell me what happend" she asked 'ok ithis will take a while though' she nodded as if to say "go on" so i recapped all of the recent events when i finished she said "ok, come on then" standing up she walked on ahead... the other way' uhh hinata the hokages tower is the other way." i said she turned her head and said "yeah, but naruto is gonna sit there all day untill we bring him with us" ' ok two things one. he wants to stay there. two. we? us?' "yeah i was woundering if i could help you guys." she asked doind the thing she dose with her this point we had stopped walking 'ok i guess we need all the help we can get

* * *

Ok so maybe its not as long as I said it would be but im trying ok!

Read and reveiw


End file.
